Detective Kitsune - On Hold -
by SweetChiari
Summary: Naruto is Detective Kitsune of the police force. Backed by Conan and the others, Naruto will solve multiple crimes that include murder and suicides. Also, will either Naruto and Conan confess their love to their sweethearts?
1. Memory Loss Saga - Chapter 1

**This is just a new, crazy idea that I wanted to make work. This is an AU so Narutoverse already lives in the world with the Detective Conan characters. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 1 - Detective Kitsune's Introduction!

A young boy with blond hair and bright, blue eyes was watching the detective in action. He made a squeal that was filled with astonishment and the boy knew when the detective flashed an cocky smirk, he wanted to be a detective. However, personalities can change as children get older.

The young boy, Naruto, was now a young teenager with a noticeable scowl on his face. He was wearing a orange shirt with orange pants and his sneakers were black. His hair was wild and it reached past his cheeks. His six whiskers marks on his face did nothing but made his resemblance as an animal easier. A young boy was pulling on his pants leg. "Naruto-san?" He asked him. Naruto didn't loose his patience with the young boy, although his face did remind the boy of a fox.

"What is it, Shinichi?" Naruto asked, gazing at the young boy. Shinichi panicked and he hit Naruto in his leg, making Naruto laugh a bit.

"Conan, you mean fox!" Conan shouted at him with a scared expression. Naruto only smirked at him. "By the way, did you figure out who did the murder?" He asked as they looked a corpse that had knife wounds in the arms and legs. There were a gash in the stomach area, but they still wondered which wound actually killed the person when the person also had a bullet wound located in the forehead. Naruto gazed down at the body. _I can't say who did the murder, but the way the bullet had entered the body, it looks like suicide. So, did the poor guy get stab so many times that he decided to end his pain by shooting himself or was it the work of another culprit. _As Conan watched Naruto think about the case, the people that were likely suspects were being questioned by Kogoro Mouri and Inspector Juzo Megure. His daughter, Ran Mouri was keeping an eye on Conan and the brunette beauty was being eyed by the teenager turned child. As Naruto thought about the case, he also watched Conan think about Ran and he chuckled. Hearing his deep voice, Conan looked up at the young man. "What are you going on about?" He asked.

The blond young man answered him. "You should have confessed before the drug was fed to you, man." Naruto tells Conan, who blushed. He then remembered Naruto's well-hidden crush.

"W-what about you? You like Sera-nee-chan!" Conan shouted back at him. Naruto then glared at the boy, who then realized his mistake.

"How did you know?" He growled out in anger. Conan had to defuse the ticking bomb he had lit up.

"It was pretty obvious on her end. I just guessed that you like her back." Conan said, fearful of what Naruto was going to do to him if he finds out that he had actually peeked on Sera and eavesdropped on her conversation with herself about Naruto. He then sighed in relief when Naruto smiled at him.

"You're right, though. I do like her, although I do more than just like her." He confessed to Conan. In shock, Conan dropped his glasses. _He's in love with her?! He doesn't even act he even gives a rat ass about it when she standing beside him! _He thought. When he remembered his glasses, he quickly put them back on his face. He then realized that Naruto has a hard time with his feelings and although he is called a bad guy, Naruto cares very much for Masumi Sera. "Can we please solve this fucking case?" Naruto bellowed out in anger and no one commented on the fact that Conan had heard a bad word. It was the fact that Detective Kitsune was losing his patience and no one wanted to get their bones broken. Not even Kogoro wanted to attempt to reason with him.

"Aw, come on, Naruto-kun! Relax a little!" A cheerful voice had Naruto's face cracked a small grin and everyone's eyes went wide when Masumi hugged Naruto from behind. _Oh shit! _Everyone except Conan was thinking.

"Masumi-chan, you'll get hurt doing that." Naruto says, smiling at a beaming and blushing Masumi.

"I know you would always catch me." Masumi's response puzzled Ran until she looked at Naruto's posture. She gasped in shock. Naruto _did _catch Masumi with his arms.

"I'm just glad you're here." Naruto says, lowering himself to the ground so Masumi could get back on the flat ground. _So fuck us then. _Everyone else thought.

"This seems either like a murder attempt and suicide or just all murder." Masumi's answer to the corpse only made Naruto even more angrier as they spent half of the damn day trying to figure out how the death had even happened. Naruto's mind was spiraling out of control and his hands started to cracked the bones as his eyes turned red. Masumi hugged Naruto to calm him down. "Calm down, Naruto-kun. We'll get it solved and then, we'll be able to sleep." Masumi tells Naruto. Naruto registered the voice of his woman, his mate, trying to calm him down and so he did calm down.

"Let's just get this solved." Naruto was already impatient. Everyone was stumped on the case, even Conan. Conan was just gazing around the area until he saw someone hiding in the forest.

"Who are you?" Conan's shout alerted the police and Masumi took no time in chasing after the person that Conan had spotted. Naruto then glared ahead, feeling that Masumi had just entered into a dangerous trap. He couldn't fault Conan as he wasn't expecting Masumi to quickly run after the person. "Naruto-san." Conan spoke to Naruto and he sighed.

"It's not your fault that Masumi took off. I'll have to give her a good talking to when I find her." Naruto says, his nails turning to claws. "You guys stay here! Guard the premises and don't let anyone in or out unless it's me or Masumi!" Naruto ordered, running into the forest to hopefully find Masumi.

**What did you guys think of the chapter? I know Naruto is OOC, but that was what came out as I typed this first chapter out. It has the same thing happening to Shinichi, but I don't know if I will follow the main Black Organization cases, but this story will have multiple cases, either canon or made-up. Main pairings are NaruMasu and ShiniRan. Also, sorry about the short chapter, but I really didn't want this to be too long in case I would have to split it up into two chapters for the first chapter and so, the other chapters will be longer than this one, I promise.**


	2. Memory Loss Saga - Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Attack and Hospital Visit

After Naruto had rushed after his love, his sense of smell had picked up Masumi's natural scent and he smelled blood that was mixed in with her scent. Fearing for the worse, Naruto picked up speed and when he had finally found Masumi, the young adult female was backing away from what or whoever was attacking her. When Naruto stood in front of Masumi, he saw a person with a knife and he turned to look at Masumi. She had small cuts on her arms, so it seems like the person in front of him was only trying to get her out of the way without killing her or did the person try to kill her and Masumi was just too much for them? "Naruto-kun, be careful! This woman tried to kill me!" She panicked. Naruto was shocked at the revelation of the person.

"A woman? How did you find out, Masumi-chan?" Naruto asked, staying in front of her as Masumi stood up while holding her arms.

"Her voice and how she...how she groped me. I guess she thought I was a guy and when she felt something soft, she was so surprised." Masumi says, staring at the woman. Masumi didn't know she had Naruto at the 'she groped me because she thought I was a guy', but she did. Naruto cracked his knuckles together. Normally, he wouldn't have hit women, but this was no woman. This was a monster that tried to kill an innocent person that wasn't in her way or involved with her in any way. When he attempted to punch the woman, Masumi grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Masumi, this woman tried to kill you." Naruto's voice came out as a throaty growl. He understood why Masumi stopped him though. It wouldn't look good for a male detective to hit a woman. He waited for Masumi to release his arm and he put his arm back to his side.

"You're lucky, lady. If I find out you did this to another person, I will put you in jail myself." Naruto threatened the lady, who only smirked at him. She then smirked at Masumi, who shuddered at the lady. _Foolish man! Your threats don't scare me, but maybe, this will scare you. _She thought, gazing at Masumi, who then started to scream in pain. "Masumi-chan, what's wrong? Masumi?" He cried out her name like it was a drug to him, but he didn't care. She was screaming in pain and he was worried. He turned to looked for the lady that had cut Masumi, but she had already left. _Damn her__! _He thought, gently lifting Masumi into his arms. "Don't worry, Masumi, I'll get help. Please, hang on!" Naruto begged for the girl to keep her eyes open. When Naruto got back to the police force, they saw Masumi in his arms and they knew that an ambulance would be in order.

When the ambulance arrived, the nurses checked out Masumi and they told Inspector Megure that Masumi's cuts had traces of poison, but because of how much she had dodged the knife, the poison wasn't fatal at the moment. _That bitch! Just wait until I find her! _Naruto cursed in his mind at the lady that had cut Masumi with her knife. The ambulance rushed Masumi to the hospital and Naruto went with them just to keep Masumi safe from further harm. When they have arrived at the hospital, the doctor checked Masumi's pulse and he deemed her condition almost fatal and they had to take her to the emergency room to get the poison sucked out of her wounds. Naruto could do nothing but watch as the doctor and nurses worked on Masumi. He grunted and then he slammed his fist against the wall. The other waiting room participants watched Naruto and they recognized him.

"It's Detective Kitsune!" They shouted. Naruto glared at them and they went silent, much to his pleasure.

"Look, I'm a regular just like you guys. I have a loved one in the emergency room so please don't bother me." Naruto begged with burning anger in his mind as he tried to relax. The people heeded his words and they lift him alone. They didn't want to upset the young man even further as he was already upset. When Naruto closed his eyes, he seemed relaxed, but in reality, he was troubled greatly. _The woman that had cut Masumi's arms had her knife dipped in poison, but what kind and why did she try to kill Masumi?_ Naruto thought about these things as he prayed for Masumi to not have any permanent damage. When the doctor woke him up, Naruto was paying attention.

"I'm sorry, Detective Uzumaki, but it seems that your friend is experiencing memory loss, but I am not sure if it will be permanent or not." When the doctor told him that, Naruto was heartbroken and he followed the doctor into Masumi's room. "Sera-san, this is your friend, the one that brought you here." He told her softly. Naruto watched her in her childlike state and he growled to himself.

"You are my friend? Yay!" Masumi cheered at the positive news that Naruto was her friend and she threw herself on him. Naruto smiled at the fact that she was still Masumi, even with the memory loss.

"Are you alright with signing her out?" The doctor asked Naruto. Naruto didn't mind signing out Masumi at all and it only took a few minutes. After he signed her out, Naruto drove Masumi back to the police department. Ran was concerned when she saw Masumi hanging around Naruto like a child.

"What happened to her?" Ran asked Naruto, who stared at Masumi sadly. He huffed and he turned to look at her.

"The doctor said that she has memory loss and that he doesn't know if it will be permanent or not." Naruto says with a guilty face and Ran felt bad for him. She knew that he loves Masumi and she definitely knew that Masumi loves him so she hopes that Masumi will regain her memory so the two of them can confess their feelings for each other.

"Would you like to let her stay with you or would you rather her stay with us?" Ran asked, knowing that Naruto is extremely protective of Masumi when the situation calls for it. Naruto thought over her question.

"I'll let her spend a couple of days here and then, I'll swing by to come pick her up so she can stay with me." Naruto says, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Before he would leave, Masumi had wrapped her arms around his stomach and laid her head against his back, breathing softly.

"Thank you, Mr. Detective." She had spoken and Naruto smiled softly at the girl.

"Just doing my job, miss." Naruto tells Masumi as he unwillingly unwrapped Masumi's arms from around his body. _She really is a cuddle bug, but I love that about her. _Naruto thought, smiling to himself. After he gave Masumi back to Ran, he nodded at Ran. "I will see you guys later." Naruto promised as he left the Mouri house. Naruto went back to his apartment that he shared with Masumi, but the only person that knew about it was Ran. She agreed that the living arrangement was better for Masumi since she loves to talk and cuddle with people so she wouldn't have to feel lonely. As Naruto mixed him a bowl of chicken ramen, he gazed over the details of the crime that had happened earlier and he went over the details of Masumi's attacker. He made a thinking sound as he grunted. _Are these two really connected and if so, why? _He wondered. As Naruto thought about the investigation, he ate his noodles.

When he had finally came to a conclusion, he was pissed and he went out to find more evidence to prove his conclusion is correct.


	3. Memory Loss Saga - Chapter 3

**How is everyone enjoying this crossover? I hope it is to your liking! Up next is Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3 - Finding the Murderer?

Naruto growled after he went back to the scene of the crime where Masumi was attacked by that lady. Naruto didn't like what he was seeing when he saw the lady cleaning her blade, but he wasn't going to do anything to the woman. "That damn brat was so pathetic, whining to me about a damn murder and why I shouldn't be in the woods. I live in the fucking woods." The woman growled out in her anger. "It's the only place I've got." She continued, however, this time she was speaking softly. Naruto was shocked by the woman's confession of having nothing which is the reason why she was in the woods now despite the total darkness. Even though he was still pissed off at her about hurting Masumi, Naruto knew that the woman probably thought of Masumi being a threat to her, despite her friendly nature.

"Hey, just so we're clear, I didn't help you into a hotel just so you could kill me." Naruto announced his intentions to the lady, who was shocked at his appearance, but his words shocked her even more.

"What do you mean?" The lady asked, feeling suspicious of Naruto's behavior. Naruto become irate.

"Good grief, my lover is in the hospital and I'm being nice enough to give you a hotel room, despite you being the one that did the fucking deed!" Naruto shouted at the woman, making her look at him in shock.

"That girl is your lover?" She asked. She wasn't expecting that. _So that is the reason why he reacted so violently towards the girl being groped and harmed? _The woman thought.

"Almost. I love her, but I haven't told her yet. Why the fuck am I telling you all of this? Come with me so you can get a nice room." Naruto demanded to lady. The lady was shocked to see Naruto trying to help her and she smiled.

"Fine, I'll come along. Thanks." She spoke to Naruto. Naruto was shocked by the woman's behavior all of the sudden, but he just coughed it up to her being a strange woman. When they arrived at a hotel, Naruto paid for the lady's room and he escorted her there. When they got to the room, the lady shrieked as she saw a man standing next to the door. Naruto saw the man as well and he saw the blood pooling from the man's body. _What the hell? _He thought as the man ran at him with a steel bar.

"What the fuck, man?" Naruto demanded of the deranged man. The man didn't answer with words, instead, he cackled. Naruto felt frustrated. He was doing a good deed and then, this psychopath came along. Naruto pulled out his pistol and he aimed it at the man. He shot once and the bullet lodged itself in the man's arm, making him drop the steel bar he was holding. "One thing after another." He grunted. He wasn't pleased with how his night was turning out. Taking someone in at this time during the night wasn't impossible, but he knew that he would have to take him to the hospital.

"Mr. Detective?" The woman called out to Naruto. He released a soft grunt.

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told the woman his name and she was shocked at who was with her. _Detective Kitsune?! _She mentally exclaimed. Naruto was glad that the woman barely paid him any attention before. She hadn't realized that he was the famous detective that everyone gushes over and Naruto hates it.

"I see, so Mr. Uzumaki, what should we do with this man?" The lady asked him. Naruto then realized something with the lady and he turned to her.

"You're a detective, aren't you?" He demanded of the lady. The lady looked at him, gobsmacked. _How did he-? _She wondered how he even knew. "I am called Detective Kitsune because I can smell like a fox and my senses are fox-like, so I knew you weren't the murderer, but my temper got the best of me because of the incident with Masumi." Naruto explained to the woman.

"Damn, my cover has been blown." She complained. Naruto waved her off.

"Not really because I don't know your name. I was just told that there will be a detective running about in the woods." Naruto reveals to the woman and the woman smiled, pulling off her cloak, which hidden everything about her, even her face. When she pulled off the cloak, Naruto smiled at her. "You're the Cloak Detective." Naruto spoke with a frown.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm very secretive, so it's rare for my own partner to see me without a cloak and she's been my best friend for ages." The Cloak Detective tells Naruto.

"Now that I know that you didn't mean to cut Masumi, how did it happened?" He asked her. The Cloak Detective pulled out her knife and Naruto could see that the woman could have killed Masumi if she wanted to.

"I thought it was a bear, so when I had saw her, I could do nothing but lessen the pain." She explained with guilt in her voice. "I didn't know that it was poisoned either. I had got it cleaned at a weapons' place and I didn't check it when I got it back. I wasn't thinking." The Cloak Detective felt so embarrassed at having attacked a younger detective that she almost stabbed herself with her own knife, but Naruto had grabbed her arm.

"That's not the way we solve things around here." He told her with a soft smile. "We'll find the person who poisoned your knife and then maybe, we'll find the murderer." Naruto wasn't willing to stop at the time during the night, but he knew that the woman needed to sleep. "But before that, you need to sleep and I need to put this damn guy in a jail cell." Naruto tells the Cloak Detective. The woman nodded her head and she entered her room while Naruto called the police and the hospital so they could check up on the man that has a bullet stuck in his arm. The man glared at Naruto and Naruto glared.

"You're lucky that you might only spend a few days in jail." Naruto tells the man, who looked down in fear of Naruto's wrath. Naruto spoke to the police, who arrived ten minutes after he called them. They arrested the man and let the hospital take him so the doctors could check his arm. Naruto waved off the police officers who asked about the Cloak Detective and when everyone had left, Naruto stood guard outside the woman's door.

**That wraps up the third chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying this series so far! Because the first saga is titled Memory Loss, this saga will focus on Masumi not having her memories and the next chapter will focus on her. Even though this series has just started, there will be spin-offs as this will be the regular series. The regular series will be longer than the spin-offs because of the amount of content that will be in the story. **

**See you next chapter of _Detective Kitsune_! **


	4. Memory Loss Saga - Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Check Up With Masumi

Masumi was rubbing her eyes as she had just woken up. She gazed around the unfamiliar room and she shrieked in fear. "Where am I?" She was panicking. Ran came into the room that Masumi was sleeping and she saw the fear in the girl's eyes and her heart broke. Ran came up to the young adult female and she hugged her.

"It's alright. You're safe." Ran reassured Masumi as the young adult started to calm down due to Ran's gentle coaxing. When Masumi was fully calm, she wanted to see the nice detective that helped her last night.

"Where's Mr. Detective?" Masumi asked Ran innocently. Ran could only smile. Naruto had told her that he had been working during the midnight hours and that he will sleeping majority of the day and when Ran told Masumi this, Masumi could only give off a childish pout which made both Ran and a deep voice chuckle. Surprised by the deep chuckle, Ran and Masumi gazed at the door with Masumi in Ran's protective hold. It was Naruto standing at the door after he had let himself in.

"C'mon, Naruto! Don't do that! What if I would have hurt you?" Ran questioned, even though she knew that she can't hurt Naruto with how strong his defense and power are. Naruto merely answered with a small smirk and he was immediately attacked by a cuddle bug he adores very dearly.

"Dr. Detective is back!" Masumi was acting like a child having a sugar rush and her actions amused both Naruto and Ran, who could do nothing but wait for her to regain her memories. But, they knew that Masumi acting childish was only because of her stolen childhood so when she had the chance to now, she acts childish, but the memory loss makes her very much like a child. Thus, the reason why Naruto left Masumi in Ran's care as he knew that she would protect Masumi for him when he couldn't hang out with her as much as he wants to now. Naruto only stayed away now because if any enemies knew that Masumi lived with him, they would come for her just to get to him and Naruto couldn't have that as Masumi had memory loss at the moment. Naruto wanted Masumi to be as safe as possible.

"Masumi, I want to tell you something, even though you may not remember me at the moment. I love you so damn much." Naruto revealed to Masumi, shocking the absolute hell out of Ran. Ran knew that Naruto's feelings was eating up from the inside, but she didn't know that he was wanting to confess that badly. Masumi was shocked at his words and Naruto knew that he had said the right things at the wrong time. He moved to place Masumi on the ground, but when he moved, Masumi took that as her chance. Masumi had Naruto's face and her lips were placed on his.

Naruto was shocked at the kiss as he wasn't expecting for her to just kiss him like that. Besides, he knew that Masumi was a little shy. Naruto closed his eyes in the kiss as he felt the kiss made him feel so very good. He hugged Masumi close to him. He couldn't believe that Masumi was kissing him on her own and it was their first kiss at that. He heard Masumi softly moan into the kiss and he grinned to himself. He hugged her closer than ever before. Ran had to actually leave the room for the moment to give the two some privacy. "I love you too, you crazy detective of mine." Masumi spoke to him. Naruto was shocked at Masumi talking to him with no childishness.

"Then, you have your memories back?" He asked, trying not to get too hopeful and ahead of himself. Masumi mock glared at him and she pulled him closer to her face.

"Of course, you big lug." She answer, but the way she had answered sent blood to his manhood and Naruto couldn't believe it himself. Masumi was back to her regular self again, but he actually adored Masumi being childish.

"I adored your childish side." Naruto pouted. Masumi blushed at the mention of her innocent behavior.

"That side of me never went away I guess." Masumi tells Naruto, who started to throw Masumi up in the air a little as he didn't want to hurt her. "I've missed you, however." Masumi told her with some hurt in her eyes. Naruto noticed the hurt in her eyes and guilt filled him.

"I hadn't mean to leave you for that long, but I knew that you would be safe with Ran. Besides, I was doing police work." Naruto tells Masumi, which granted him an ear pull. "Ouch!" He grunted.

"We do police work together, Naruto." Masumi tells her new boyfriend and lover, who loved the sound of that.

"I love the sound of that. What do you say that we go home?" Naruto asked Masumi. Masumi smiled at Naruto and she leaped onto his back.

"Sure! I love living with you and I love you." Masumi tells Naruto, who grinned at finally hearing a confession from Masumi.

**Short chapter, sorry. But, I'm trying to get back into the grove for this story, so I hope you guys enjoy this short, but cute chapter. **


	5. Memory Loss Saga - Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Finding the Actual Murderer (Part 1)

Naruto brought Masumi up to speed with her attacker and how they are trying to find the actual murderer of the crime. "What's the plan, Masumi dear?" Naruto asked Masumi. Masumi nuzzled Naruto.

"Naruto, I just got back my memories. I can't think up of a plan that quickly." She spoke to Naruto, feeling very tired all of the sudden and she wondered why. Naruto gave Masumi a small smile.

"Don't worry, dear, just fall asleep." Masumi fell asleep in Naruto's hold and he carried her home. When he had finally arrived back at their apartment, Masumi was still asleep on him and so he decided to just let the two of them sleep on the same bed. He placed Masumi on his bed, where she can engrave his scent on her while Naruto stripped down to his boxers. He did placed a pair of sleeping pants on as he crawled into bed with Masumi. He covered the both of them with the cover and he pulled Masumi closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Naruto feel asleep in peace knowing that he had his lovely mate in his arms.

The next morning, Naruto had awoken to the sight of a very heavily blushing Masumi and he smirked at her, making Masumi's face grow even hotter than ever, if that was possible. "Morning, sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?" He asked. Masumi couldn't use her words and so she simply nodded her head. "Don't worry, cutie. Nothing happened last night. You fell asleep on the walk here and I was too lazy to walk you to your room and so I decided to just cuddle with you for the night." Naruto explained to Masumi to put her at ease.

When Masumi heard that nothing had happened between them last night, she was relieved as she wasn't ready for that next step just yet. Naruto noticed that she was relieved and he pulled Masumi into his lap. "I'm glad that nothing happened." Masumi breathed out as Naruto started to kiss her neck. Naruto then realized that Masumi wasn't ready for the next step, which he understood.

"You're aren't ready yet. I understand." Naruto tells Masumi as he pressed his lips to her neck once again, causing Masumi to moan on Naruto's cheek. Hearing her soft moans made Naruto's manhood hard and he quickly holds Masumi up in the air so she wouldn't feel it.

"Naruto, you are so strong." Masumi tells Naruto, who laughed at her words. He put her back on the bed so he could stretched. He noticed the time and he figured that they to get ready.

"Masumi, as much as I just want to lay in bed with you, we have to get ready." Naruto tells Masumi, who pouted at him. Naruto blushed at the cuteness of the teenager that accepted his love for her. Masumi then realized that she had to take a shower to clean herself as she felt her wet sleeping pants. _Oh no! I forgot I had a dream about me and Naruto! _Masumi giggled at Naruto.

"You're right and I look forward to working with you, Detective Kitsune." Masumi tells Naruto, who smiled after her.

As they showered in separate bathrooms, the two lovers both took turns into helping each other out. Naruto would throw a face towel at Masumi so she would have a clean one and Masumi would throw a bath towel as Naruto. Naruto knew how to cook, but he mostly cooks ramen, so whenever he wants something different things such as cheeseburgers and fries, Masumi would cook. Because of the time, Naruto just cooked the two of them a bowl of ramen. When Masumi was fully dressed, she entered the kitchen and she saw the most marvelous sight.

Naruto was shirtless, so his muscles were very much visible to Masumi. Masumi couldn't help the blush that rushed to her cheeks as she stared at Naruto. Naruto noticed that Masumi was staring at him and he made it worse by smirking at her. Masumi knew that Naruto felt cocky because of how she was reacting to him, but she couldn't help it. Naruto was her boyfriend, so she could watch him when he's shirtless, right? Naruto saw the look in Masumi's eyes and he sighed. He got out of his chair to pull Masumi to the table. Because he was wolfed down his food, he helped Masumi eat as he knew that she was very lost in thought. "Don't forget to chew, Masumi." Naruto warns Masumi as she absentmindedly ate what Naruto was feeding her. _Poor thing is wondering if what she is doing is correct. I want to tell her that it is, but maybe I should have Ran talk to her about relationships. _Naruto thought as he watched Masumi's reactions to him feeding her. It was only when he wanted to rub her cheek that Masumi had snapped out of her thinking process. She felt Naruto's rough yet gentle hand on her cheek and she was suddenly staring into warm, blue eyes. "Hey, babe, you awake?" Naruto asked her, concerned. Masumi hated herself for worrying Naruto.

"Yes, I am. Sorry for worrying you." She spoke to him. Naruto gave her his signature grin.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you look cute when you're lost in thought." Naruto admits to Masumi. Masumi smiled a soft smile at Naruto as his words made her happy. When Masumi got done washing dishes, they had finally left the apartment. Naruto was wondering if they should take his car or a cab. He asked Masumi.

"Let's take your car." Masumi answered. Naruto grinned as he had his car keys in the first place and he walked hand-in-hand to his car.

...

Conan and the gang were looking for more clues. _Naruto-san did say that the murderer couldn't be the woman that was in the woods because she is a detective. _He thought. "But, who could have murdered another person?" Conan asked himself. Yes, the murderer had struck once again and this time, the murdered victim was a young teenager. _This was a child! _Conan thought.

No one could believe that they now had a body of a fifteen year old male. They wondered why he had even died in the first place.

When Naruto and Masumi had gotten to the scene of the crime, they had seen the body. Needless to say, Masumi couldn't hold her breakfast in. Naruto rubbed Masumi's back to comfort her as she eyed the teenager. "What the hell? He was so young." Masumi says, now terrified as to why a murderer would kill a child.

**This chapter is longer than the last chapter, yay me! Now, the story is going to get a lot darker from this here on. There will still be some fluff and cute moments between Naruto and Masumi, but other than that, crimes everywhere. I will see you guys next chapter!**


	6. Break Period Sage - Chapter 6

**Hello! I actually had to rewrite this chapter because I had lost my previous version of Chapter 6. I was angry because I had over 900 words for the previous version and I was close to getting it done, but I guess a rewrite couldn't have been too bad. But, enough about me. How are you guys enjoying the story? I hope it's to your liking as I write this story on a whim and on a crazy idea, but you guys seem to like it and I love the story. Please note that I do not own Naruto nor do I own Detective Conan. I am a huge fan of both series though. **

Chapter 6 - Finding the Actual Murderer (Part 2)

Naruto was helping Masumi ease her stomach after she had vomited up her breakfast due to seeing the dead teenager's body. "Come on, Masumi. The more spend we spend trying to find this monster, the less time he will have for another victim." Naruto tells Masumi this to give her determination and it worked as Masumi stood up straight. _This fiend needs to be caught now, but we have to look for clues. _Naruto thought.

Masumi glanced at the corpse of the male teenager and she grew eve more determined as she didn't want any new corpses to show up around the city. She turned to Naruto to speak to him. "You're right, Naruto. We need to stop this monster and I will help you." Masumi spoke with newfound confidence and her confidence made Naruto smile at her.

"What's the plan, Masumi?" Naruto asked her, wanting to know her ideas. Masumi pouted at him.

"Naruto, I just got my memories back literally a day ago. You have to give me some time as I can't really focus on planning when I just want to look for clues." Masumi tells Naruto, who chuckled at her.

"Yeah. You're right though. We do need to look for clues, so Masumi, I'm going to follow right behind you so I won't lose you and so, I can hear and smell better." Naruto tells Masumi, who understood his worry for her. They did just get together, after all and Masumi knew that Naruto didn't want to lose her after he confessed to her. As Masumi lead the two of them into the woods to find more clues, the wind become chillier and a bit thick to breathe.

Masumi released a gasp when she saw something in the rocks and on the trees. Naruto heard his lover's frightened gasp and he immediately went to her side. "Naruto, do those look bigger than a knife mark?" Masumi asked Naruto just to make sure that she wasn't going crazy. Naruto glanced at what Masumi was staring at and he knew that she was on to something.

"You're right, Masumi. Those marks do look too big to be a knife." Naruto tells Masumi, letting her know that her guess wasn't wrong at all. Masumi's heart was pumping fast as she recognized the marks. She then fell back onto Naruto, who had grasped her shoulders in order to keep her from just falling onto the ground.

"Naruto, those are ax marks. I know what ax cuts look like and these are from an ax." Masumi tells Naruto with fear in her voice. Naruto hated how afraid Masumi sounded as he knew that she was telling the truth and Kurama was going crazy, telling Naruto to calm down his mate so she wouldn't freak out too much. _Don't worry, Kurama. I won't let Masumi come to harm. _Naruto tells Kurama, who growled in anger. _**"Calm her down. Masumi shouldn't be that afraid. Calm down our mate. **_Kurama tells Naruto, who wanted to quirk his eyebrow at Kurama's words. _Our? _He asked Kurama and Kurama sighed. **_"Yes, ours. Whoever you fall for, I will fall for them as well._**_**" **_Kurama was honest with his host. Naruto didn't mind sharing Masumi as Masumi was soon to be bonded to him and Kurama permanently. He knew that it wasn't hard to share Masumi with Kurama as he would have to let Kurama out sometimes to see Masumi.

Naruto hugged Masumi close to him so she could feel his warmth. Naruto could easily smell her scent and he growled in content at having her so close to him. Doing that allowed Kurama to calm down as well. Kurama was pleased that their mate was so easily calmed by them. Kurama loved the fact that Masumi didn't mind them having to switch around. As Naruto hugged Masumi very tightly, he heard a male voice with his very good hearing. Naruto growled. "Hey, Masumi, I hear a man that is very far from us. I want you to lead us towards him, alright." Naruto tells Masumi as he was going to protect Masumi from behind. Masumi didn't mind leading the way as long as Naruto told her where to go and when Naruto promised, Masumi started to walk forward.

After a couple of turns, Naruto told Masumi to stop. Naruto could smell another scent and he knew that the scent belonged to the murderer as the person smelled like blood and semen. Naruto wanted to gagged, but doing so would make Masumi question him and Naruto didn't want to answer her about what he was smelling. _Did this sick guy really get off of murdering some people? _Naruto wasn't shocked by how the man acted like a monster. Naruto then alerted as he didn't have a scent anymore. "Hey, Naruto, what's wrong?" Masumi asked him with a hushed tone.

"Shh. I don't have a scent on the guy anymore." Naruto started to grow sharp fangs and claws. His toenails also grew as Kurama willingly gave him some of his power. Kurama was careful about releasing chakra outside of Naruto's body as no other human besides a couple of them knew of Kurama. _**"Naruto, keep yourself and Masumi safe, there is something fishy about this murderer you are chasing. **_Kurama warned Naruto. _Of course! _Naruto answered Kurama with a determined tone of voice and outside of his mind, Naruto was preparing himself for anything to happen.

As Naruto got ready to attack, Masumi started to take a defensive stance as she could feel the ground shake due to heavy footsteps. _Someone's running towards us! _She thought, getting ready to attack. As soon as Masumi got ready to fight back, a man in a mask swung an ax at her. Masumi backed away in shock at seeing the actual murder weapon as the ax still had both dried and fresh blood on it. The man glared at Masumi and he was about to swing at her again when Naruto punched the man in his side, knocking him away from Masumi. "Don't forget about me." Naruto growled out at him.

The man growled as he looked between Naruto and Masumi and he still went for Masumi. Masumi couldn't believe that the man was still aiming for her. "What did I do to you?" Masumi shouted at the man as she leaped away from him to keep him from hitting her with his ax. Naruto growled in anger at the man obviously trying to kill Masumi. Masumi cried out from pain as the ax caught her in her arm, but it wasn't stuck in her arm as the man simply have her a gash.

The man never spoke as he tried to kill Masumi, but he did make pained groans as Naruto attacked him for giving Masumi a wound.


	7. Break Period Saga - Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Finding the Actual Murderer (Part 3)

As Naruto and Masumi struggled against the man, Naruto then decided to just go all in and kick the man in his head, making him drop the ax. Masumi had to stop fighting in order to nurse her wound on her arm. In order to get Naruto to stop attacking him, the man went for Masumi and he grabbed the girl by her hair, gripping her hair tightly. Masumi hissed from the pain as the man was gripping her hair a bit too tightly for her liking. "Let me go." Masumi hissed at the man, but the man simply ignored her.

"Hey, boy." The man's voice was very rough and Naruto was shocked to hear him for the very first time as he growled to himself. _He has Masumi in his grip. _He thought, not wanting to lose his temper as Masumi was in danger as she was still injured. "How did you know that I was the one?" The man asked as he glared at Naruto. Naruto started to cackle at the man, but he ignored that feeling as he knew that the man was simply pissed off about being caught by the pair of teenage detectives.

"What does it matter? We've caught you now." Naruto tells the man and the man grew enraged by his non-caring answer and he grabbed his ax and he stabbed himself in his chest, causing blood to spray everywhere. Even though Masumi had seen blood plenty of times in her detective life, she knew that it was a different thing when she was being sprayed by another person's blood. The man laughed a very sinister laugh as he died still holding onto Masumi.

Naruto knew that Masumi would forever being haunted by the man's laugh, but the blood was what terrified Naruto as he saw Masumi look down at herself. "There's a lot of blood." Naruto didn't know if Masumi was on her way to crying or laughing, but either reaction would be nice. Instead, Masumi was frozen in fear as she whimpered. Naruto wanted to pick her up, but he didn't know how she was going to react and so, he called the ambulance as he noticed that Masumi still needed her arm checked out.

When the ambulance arrived at their location, Naruto told them everything that had happened and the doctors put Masumi in the back of the truck to take her back to the hospital as they told Naruto that they would clean her up. Naruto, himself, knew that they had to tell the other detectives about what had happened and he went back to the police station as Mouri and Megure would be waiting for them.

When Naruto arrived at the police station, he was immediately questioned by Detective Mouri, despite Ran's best attempts to stop from bothering Naruto when he had just back from the bloodshed. "Get the hell away from me!" He growled out, obviously not in a good mood and Detective Mouri caught that from his tone and his tired posture.

"S-sorry." Kogoro tells Naruto as Naruto locked himself in his office. Because Juzo Megure knew Naruto better than anyone else besides Masumi, he softly knocked on the door.

Despite Naruto being in a bad mood, he could never leave Megure out of any information about the cases and his personal love life. He told Megure to come in and the man walked into the young man's office, not forgetting to shut the door behind him. "Rough day today, huh?" He asked. Naruto had placed his head on his desk.

"You have no fucking idea. The murderer committed suicide and Masumi's being checked up by the doctors and nurses." Naruto tells Megure.

"Did something else happen?" He tread lightly on the thin ice that was already there when Naruto told him that Masumi was in the hospital.

"Other then the fact that Masumi got a gash in her arm and may suffer from psychological trauma due to blood being sprayed on her, she's fine." Naruto tells Megure. The good inspector frowned at what Naruto had told him.

"Well, the murderer is gone, so we have something at least." Megure tells Naruto and Naruto raised his head to stare the inspector in his eyes.

"Me and Masumi need a break." He tells Megure.

"Which is why I wanted to talk to you in the first place. You guys deserve a three month vacation." He tells Naruto as the young man looked up at him with a hint of a small smile appearing on his face.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Megure smiled at the young man.

"When am I ever one to lie?" He asked.

"A three month vacation. Me and Masumi can probably plan a getaway trip." Naruto grinned at the news. Megure smiled as he knew that the duo needed a long ass break from murderers and cases. Naruto sighed from the relief that he and Masumi had a long break.

"You two deserve it." Megure tells the young detective.

"You're damn right about that." Naruto says, wanting to take early leave as Masumi was still in the hospital getting fixed up. "I don't want to ditch you guys, but Masumi is still in the hospital and I want to see her." Naruto tells Megure.

"Yeah, I can understand that. You're dismissed, Naruto." Megure tells Naruto, leaving his office and leaving his door open as he knew that Naruto was heading out in a quick moment. After Megure left his office, Naruto placed his head on his desk, unable to believe it. _A three month vacation is amazing and I know it will be useful. _Naruto thought as he wanted to visit Masumi to tell her the good news. He left the office, unable to contain his excitement even though it doesn't show on his face. He went to the hospital very quickly in his car to visit Masumi.

The doctor told Naruto that Masumi was fine and he was very pleased to hear that. The doctor lead Naruto to Masumi's room and Masumi was just reading a book with reading glasses on her face. _Damn, she's cute when she's reading. Aw, who the hell am I kidding? Masumi is cute with anything. _Naruto thought. Masumi noticed him and the doctor and she gently placed the book in her lap. "Hello, Naruto. Doctor, you're back so soon?" She asked him.

The man laughed. "Only to escort Naruto to your room." He walked off with a large grin on his face, knowing that Naruto and Masumi was pleased with his services. Naruto walked to Masumi and she hugged him. Naruto wrapped her arms around her, smiling.

"Good news, babe." Naruto started to speak to Masumi.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"The good inspector gave us three months off." Naruto tells Masumi, who was shocked at the amount of time off.

"Damn, you're serious?" Even she was shocked by the amount of time off that Inspector Megure gave them. "We can have a great vacation somewhere." Masumi tells Naruto, who claimed Masumi's lips into a kiss. Masumi kissed him back as she enjoyed the kiss that he began.

"Yep. Just me and you." Naruto purred as his eyes changed into Kurama's eyes. Masumi smiled at the change.

"Kurama." She greeted the fox. Kurama gave Masumi a smirk.

**"Hey there, Masumi." **Kurama spoke, making Naruto's voice even deeper.

"Is it safe for you to be out in a hospital of all places?" Masumi asked the fox, who simply have her a foxy grin.

**"No, but you know that I don't care." **Kurama answered Masumi. Masumi sighed at his response.

"I know you don't." She responded. She couldn't believe the amount of times that Kurama doesn't care that he could get killed if he gets caught.


	8. Break Period Saga - Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Thinking about the Past

Naruto and Masumi were sleeping in the hospital bed together as Naruto had spent the night. Masumi and Kurama had a long conversation and Masumi had fell asleep first, letting both Naruto and Kurama watch her as she slept. Kurama eventually gave Naruto back the control as he had his fill of Masumi for the day. Naruto grinned at Kurama and Masumi getting along. He enjoyed their conversations as they made him laugh. "Hey, Naruto, don't you need to train?" Masumi asked Naruto in concern. Naruto smiled a soft smile at his smile. _She's worried about me, how cute. _Naruto thought, giving Masumi an even more softer smile.

"Don't worry, Masumi. Me skipping training for one day won't hurt me. Besides, I haven't used my chakra in a while now. There haven't been no need too and I hope our lovely vacation won't force me to use my powers. Kami knows that I won't like it if a scientist wants to poke me with needles." Naruto tells Masumi, who giggled at Naruto's serious dislike of scientists that had almost captured him just to study him. He used Rasengan on all of them that dared to hurt him and Masumi, but he had to use the jutsu in secret, so he needed creating his own version of a Mini Rasengan. He wondered if he could master Great Flame Rasengan, which was a Fire Release jutsu. He knew that Pervy-Sensei could use it, but he had never seen it as it was just talked about between him and the old man. Naruto wished that the man was still alive, he knew that him defeating Pain eased the pain somewhat.

Masumi noticed that Naruto was lost in thought about everything that had happened to him so far and she didn't dare interrupt him. Despite the young man being from a different type of world as she knew that he was still a ninja, she didn't mind as she was able to get to know him a lot better after the squads were disbanded simply because they had graduated from their training.

They could train on their own and together still, but they were told to work in other careers that could help them make money.

Naruto, himself, was glad for the change. The change brought him new friends and a new career that he was famous in. His nickname, Detective Kitsune, and himself is known throughout the world and so, Naruto knew that it would be hard for him to hide his identity. Masumi wasn't even close to being popular, but she didn't care. She just enjoyed being around Naruto and her friends. "Hey, Masumi, are you happy doing this?" Naruto asked all of the sudden.

Masumi rose in her hospital bed and Naruto rose himself as well to look her in her eyes. "You mean the detective work?" At Naruto's nod, she smiled at him. "Of course, I do. I love the thrill of solving crimes and chasing the suspects. I love you more than the career, but I love both you and my part-time job." Masumi tells him. Naruto grinned at his lover, who was simply babbling about how much she loved him and the thrill of chasing suspects alongside him. Naruto grabbed Masumi and kissed her to stop her from speaking and Masumi kissed back, knowing that she had given Naruto the right answer that he had wanted from her.

"How about opening up an detective agency with me? The Uzumaki Detective Agency?" Naruto offered Masumi. Masumi smiled at Naruto with a tearful smile.

"We'll be married to each other and the job?" Masumi asked. The first part of her question made the both of them blushed. "Um, I mean..." Masumi trailed off in embarrassment as she couldn't believe that she had said that.

"I know what you mean. I just hoping you're stick by me long enough to not tire of me." Naruto tells Masumi, who pouted at him.

"I could never get tired of you. I was hoping that you wouldn't get tired of me." Masumi knew how she was and she hoped that Naruto would never get tired of her. Naruto gave her a look of shock.

"Did you really think that I would get tired of you?" Naruto asked, raising Masumi's chin as she gave him a tearful smile.

"Yes, I did think that at one point. It was way before we even started living together." Masumi admits and reveals to Naruto.

"Kami knows how much I love you, Masumi. I wasn't sick of you at all when I had first met you. I thought you brightened up the days when you showed up at my place and then my place became our place." Naruto tells Masumi with a large, toothy grin on his face. Masumi snuggled close to Naruto at his words. The doctor knew that they were up, but he didn't wish to distrub them, so he just texted Naruto that Masumi was good to leave.

"How's your wound, Masumi?" Naruto asked Masumi, who placed her hand over the wound.

"It'll scar, but it'll be fine. It's not painful anymore." Masumi knew that it would scar as she was cut deeply with an ax and she hoped that Naruto didn't feel guilty about her getting hurt. "You don't blame yourself, do you?" Masumi asked Naruto. Naruto wrapped his fingers around Masumi's hand as he gently pulled her out.

"You know I will always blame myself for not protecting the woman that I love from harm." Naruto tells Masumi softly, kissing her nose. Naruto then captured her lips once again and they both returned to the land of pleasure.

...

Kogoro and Megure was working on another case with Ran and Conan helping them out. "We will not bother neither Naruto or Masumi while they are on their vacation." Megure tells the other people. Conan inwardly smirked as he knew that he could still talk to Naruto about his love life. He wondered if Naruto and Masumi were going to take their relationship into a deeper level on their vacation, but he knew that they had just got together. _Those two are going to be like foxes, especially Naruto. _He thought. He knew that Naruto had fox attributes, but he didn't know how much of a fox that Naruto was like.

...

Naruto and Masumi were kissing as Naruto had propped her up against the wall of their apartment. They had left the hospital and quickly returned home as they wanted to continue what they were doing in their own private area. Masumi gripped at Naruto's hair as he kissed her very wildly on her lips and her neck. Kurama was cackling very loudly in Naruto's mind due to what he was seeing, but Naruto paid no attention to him as he paid all of his attention to his moaning mate.

**This chapter is finished and I hope everyone enjoyed it! Notes for the story, which is my fault for not saying anything about it: The Narutoverse still has their chakra, which means they can still use their jutsus, but they just have to be careful about it as they are living among regular human beings that can't sense chakra, but they can use the jutsus that they can use. **

**Author's question to the readers: How long should this story be?**

** More notes: I have already planned on a sequel titled Detective Kitsune: Honeymoon Phase.**


	9. Break Period Saga - Chapter 9

**I would like to thank everyone that has read, favorite, followed, and left reviews! Your support makes me so very happy as I am very happy at a lot of people enjoying this fanfiction! **

Chapter 9 - Mysterious Confrontation (Part 1)

"Naruto!" Masumi moaned out as Naruto was placing his lips on her neck. Naruto wanted to mark her. Naruto wanted everyone to see that Masumi was his mate and his girl. Naruto growled in deep satisfaction at Masumi moaning out his name. He felt so proudly, so manly. He was glad that Masumi was crying for only him. "Naruto! More!" Masumi cried out to her new lover. She knew what she wanted, but she wasn't ready for it just yet.

Naruto smirked as he gently started to bite Masumi's neck, giving her more pleasure than she had ever anticipated. As he knew that Masumi wasn't ready for the next step, he was very pleased with just giving her extreme pleasure. "Masumi, you belong to me." Naruto growled out at her, but he made sure that she was okay with him gripping her so hard. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Naruto made sure to check up on Masumi as he didn't want to hurt her. Masumi moaned at him.

"No, you're not hurting me at all. I love you, Naruto!" Masumi moaned out as she cried out Naruto's name again. _She's so sensitive! Our honeymoon is going to be awesome! _Naruto thought as he smirked at the thought of taking Masumi as he could imagine her crying out his name and only his name. Kurama pushed through as Naruto's eyes changed from blue to red in a moment of possessiveness. Kurama kissed Masumi gently as Masumi noticed the change. "K-Kurama, when did you-?" Masumi was too overcome with pleasure to speak properly.

**"Just now."** Kurama answered with that same deep voice of his. After a while, he stopped kissing her in order to let Masumi not lose her mind as he knew about her plans of waiting. Kurama was patient, just like Naruto was patient. They didn't want to force her, after all. She was their lovely mate.** "What do you have plans for the vacation we have?"** Kurama asked Masumi, hoping that the girl was actually going to sleep in for once in her life.

"You want to sleep in before we get that much deeper into the conversation?" Masumi asked Kurama as Kurama chuckled at her.

**"You want to sleep in for the first time in your life?"** Kurama teased the girl with a soft, yet toothy grin.

"Hell yeah." Masumi says, laying on top of Kurama as Naruto had her pinned against the walls of the apartment. Kurama carried Masumi to Naruto's room as he laid down with her. _You want to spend the night with her, Kurama? _Naruto asked the fox demon. **_Fuck yeah, I do. I haven't had any time with her recently. _**Kurama tells Naruto. Naruto let Kurama spend the night with Masumi as it was fair. Both of them shared one mate and that mate was Masumi Sera.

The next morning, Masumi couldn't sleep in as she wanted to. She still had school to go to. "Man, what a pain. So much for sleeping in." Masumi really didn't want to go to school, but she had her orders to attend school. Kurama had given Naruto control once again as he felt satisfied with having Masumi's scent again. **_Her scent is very great to smell._** Kurama thought to Naruto and the young man made a sound of content.

"Hey, Masumi, do you want me to walk to you to school?" Naruto offered Masumi as Masumi smiled at him.

"I would like that." Masumi answered with a cheerful grin on her face. Naruto walked up to Masumi.

"Don't worry, Masumi, we'll get our getaway soon, I promise." Naruto tells Masumi, who smiled up at him.

"I know you will keep your promises, but I just hate that I still have school. I just wished that I could just take a sick leave to spend some time with you and Kurama." Masumi reveals that she just wants to be lazy during their three month vacation. As Naruto and Masumi walked hand-in-hand, everyone gaped at how loving the two were. When they arrived at school, Ran and Sonoko approached the two lovers.

"Good morning, Masumi and Naruto." Ran greeted the two while Sonoko greeted the two with her own thing.

"Did you two have some fun?" Because Kurama liked the girl's humor, he couldn't get mad at her and Naruto simply laughed at her.

"We actually did, Sonoko." Naruto spoke up just to give Sonoko the details while Masumi blushed very heavily.

"Oho, I knew Masumi was submissive, but you make her extremely submissive." Sonoko teased her detective tomboyish friend as Masumi glared at her for her foolishness.

"Shut your mouth." Masumi gritted her teeth and both Naruto and Sonoko knew that they had hit a sore spot.

"Come on, Masumi, Sonoko deserves to know how submissive you can get." At Naruto's statement, a glare was being aimed his way as Naruto started to sweat.

"You say one more word about my private behavior and I will ban you from me for a month." Masumi threatened. At her threat, Naruto closed his mouth about Masumi's submissive nature and he started to talk about school, much to Ran's relief as Masumi had quickly calmed down after the subject was changed from her to school.

"If you wanted the topic of conversation to change, you could've just asked." Sonoko mumbled, a little irate that Masumi is shy about her personal love life.

"But, you wouldn't have shut your mouth about it if I didn't say anything." Masumi hissed at the girl and Sonoko blushed in embarrassment, shocked that Masumi had figured her out. _Damn! Now, I can't get any fucking details. _She thought, upset. Ran had noticed the way Sonoko was looking and she gently pushed her friend a little.

"She said no details, Sonoko. Leave it at that. Besides, you show that Masumi is shy about certain topics." Ran lightly scolded her best friend.

"Whatever, just as long as I get an invitation to their wedding." Sonoko voiced her demands to both Naruto and Masumi. _Damn it, she would kill me if I really didn't invite her! But, I was inviting her anyways. _Masumi thought and then, she realized what she had thought about. _Aw, damn it. It's official, though. Me and Naruto have talked about marriage, even if it was accidental. _She thought.

...

It was finally the end of the day and Masumi decided to just take a very long vacation. She knew that she could get in trouble, but she knew that she will be fine as long as she tell her mother what she is doing. _I'm just glad Mama accepted me and Naruto's relationship way before we even got together. _Masumi thought with an happy smile. Naruto told her that he will meet with her on the way back from school, so Masumi wasn't too worried about Naruto or herself for that matter.

However as she walked home, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and she didn't like the feeling all to much as she felt worried about some reason. "What the hell? This never happened before. Why am I so scared?" Masumi questioned herself as she couldn't believe that she was deeply afraid. Masumi had seen murder victims and hostage situations so why was she acting like a terrified schoolgirl?!

"You're scared because you're still young." A male voice spoke aloud as Masumi suddenly realized that she was alone with no one here to help. _Naruto. _She thought, scared for her life as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Masumi yelped out of fear as she moved back.

"Masumi!" Masumi recognized that voice. It was the voice of a powerful, blonde-haired young man. It was her lover, Naruto.

"Naruto!" Masumi screamed out for her lover, but she suddenly felt cool metal on the temple of her head. Masumi's eyes went wide as she was once again, a hostage against Naruto.


	10. Break Period Saga - Chapter 10

Masumi was afraid of the man holding her. She couldn't believe that she had got caught by a man that probably wants to kill her. She was so sick of being caught and without warning, she knocked the knife away from her throat. She grabbed the man and she swung him down onto the ground, causing him pain as she placed her foot on his chest. The man groaned and Naruto smiled at Masumi, but his smile disappeared when he saw the blackness in her eyes. _Masumi's eyes are normally green! Kurama, what's going on with her? _Naruto asked Kurama to see if he knew what was going on with Masumi. **I don't know, Naruto. Knock her out. **Kurama advised Naruto and Naruto didn't want to hurt Masumi, but he had no other choice. He belly punched Masumi and Masumi collapsed on him. He then glanced at the man. "I don't know what happened, but she wouldn't normally be that violent towards other people. Go to the hospital." Naruto tells the man, who groaned as he listened to Naruto's advice. The man just hoped that his back wasn't broken.

...

Naruto had gently set Masumi down on her bed as she curled up the moment her head hit the pillow. Naruto smiled at his lover as he started to contact Kurama again. As they held a mentally important conversation about Masumi's earlier actions, they had hit a wall as to what could be the problem. When Masumi regained consciousness, it was like nothing had ever happened and Naruto didn't want to bring it up to Masumi as he knew that Masumi would be horrified to learn about her recent actions. Masumi smiled up at Naruto and Naruto smiled down at Masumi. _If there is anything wrong with Masumi, I would know it. _Naruto decided to leave the issue alone as he was sure that if Masumi knew herself, she would tell him.

Naruto cupped Masumi and brought her lips to his as he claimed her lips in another kiss. Masumi didn't bother fighting Naruto for the dominance as she knew that Naruto would win anyway. As they made the kiss even deeper, their moans fixed together in a fit of passion and neither of them want it to stop until Naruto felt teeth on his lips. He didn't curse, but he didn't move either as he knew that Masumi didn't know what was the hell was going on with herself. _Shit! She's biting me with fangs! _He thought as he resisted the urge to push Masumi away, but as the pain as the biting became even more uneasy to deal with, Naruto gently grabbed Masumi's shoulders to get her attention. He was then lost in her lips as he watched her tongue flicked over her lips.

He blinked and once again, Masumi was back to normal, acting as if nothing was going on with her. Naruto was deeply concerned about Masumi and it was very obvious to him that Masumi didn't have no clue what was wrong with her and then, she spoke. "Naruto, what is wrong with me?" She asked, softly. Naruto gasped as he realized that she had noticed, but haven't been able to actually ask him anything about her latest reactions to recent events. "Am I a monster?" Masumi asked. Naruto then hugged Masumi close to him.

"No, of course not! I can help you figure out what is wrong with you, Masumi, but please try to relax during our vacation." Naruto begged of Masumi as he didn't want her to worry about what was going wrong with her when Naruto can't even figure out what it wrong with her. Masumi agreed to relax as she knew that Naruto was trying to help her out with her new problem.

"Thank you, Naruto. I love you." Masumi tells Naruto as she claimed his lips into another kiss. This time, Naruto didn't feel any fangs and he was very relieved at that. _I'm glad she's back to normal at the moment. _He thought to Kurama. **Yes, at the moment, she's fine. **Kurama answered back, however, Kurama knew that Naruto wasn't just going to relax with Masumi having very strange power surges. He wanted to help her, but that meant going behind her back to look for some people. _You know that I'm going to help her out, Kurama. _Naruto tells Kurama as Kurama huffed a little bit as Masumi being distressed.

...

The next morning, Naruto was on his phone, calling an old friend of his. "Grandma Tsunade? Can you come visit me and Masumi? No, she isn't pregnant!" Naruto huffed at the accusation of getting Masumi pregnant. He couldn't believe that those were the first words out of her mouth. _Stupid old lady. _Naruto thought as she glared at the ground. _I'm not going to get Masumi pregnant unless she's ready. _He thought as he continued to automatically speak to Tsumade about Masumi's current issue.

**Sorry for very short chapter. I'm trying to get back into writing as I have been away from this story quite a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	11. Break Period Saga - Chapter 11

After Naruto got off the phone with Tsunade, he knew that she was coming to check up on Masumi. Naruto glanced down at Masumi, who looked dazed as Naruto had drugged her with sleeping pills. "Hey, babe, are you sleepy?" He asked her, scooping Masumi into his arms. Masumi answered him, but her voice was in a daze as she cutely yawned.

"I'm tired." Masumi spoke to Naruto and he nuzzled her closely.

"I know, babe. I know." Naruto answered with a soft smile, but inwardly, he was frowning. He couldn't believe that he had to drugged her to keep her dazed in order to let Tsunade have a proper check up. As Masumi fell into a deep sleep in Naruto's arms, Naruto tucked Masumi into her own bed to let her rest. When Tsunade came over to their apartment, she noticed how stressed out Naruto was.

"Damn, boy, get some sleep! You know Masumi is in good hands." Tsunade tells Naruto, who groaned at how tired he actually was. He didn't want to leave Masumi alone, but one glare from Tsunade and reassuring words from Shizune, Naruto relented and went to his room to sleep. When he plop down on his bed, he fell into a deep sleep very quickly. As he slept, Tsunade worked on Masumi and as she checked her over, she gasped when she noticed a couple of different things that wasn't noticeable to people unless they actually looked at Masumi. "She's growing fox-like whispers, but they are very small." Tsunade tells Shizune and she wrote what her mentor was telling her. _Lady Tsunade sounds very worried. I hope that Masumi will be alright. _She thought as she watched Tsunade's face change into different emotions in the span of five seconds.

"What the whiskers mean for Masumi?" Shizune asked Tsunade. Tsunade looked at Shizune, but she didn't want to scold her. _She probably not thinking at the moment as I am worrying her. Masumi is Naruto's and Kurama's mate. Does that mean that Masumi is turning into a vixen that was made for Naruto? _She wondered as she watched Masumi open her eyes. Tsunade saw the blackness and then, her eyes changed into soft red and then, back to her normal eye color, which was green.

"How do you feel, Masumi?" Tsunade asked the late teenager. Masumi was just waking up and so, Tsunade knew that it take Masumi a second to process what was being asked of her.

"Horny." Masumi answered honestly. Tsunade wasn't shocked nor surprised, but Shizune on the other hand, had blushed at Masumi's honesty. Tsunade mock glared at her assistant.

"She's being honest. That's good. Well, asides, from being horny, you are fine." Tsunade tells Masumi. Masumi's eyes then popped wide when she smelled Naruto's manly scent. Masumi's eyes then glazed over as her instincts to mate took over her rational reasoning. Tsunade herself was told by Naruto by Masumi's decision to wait until they were married to go at it like foxes, but Tsunade concluded that because Masumi is acting like a vixen in her mating season, she and Naruto are technically married, but not in the same way that Masumi wants them to be.

When Naruto had gotten a very needed rest, Tsunade approached him so she could speak to him about Masumi's condition. "Is she alright?" Naruto had beat her to it and she smiled at how much he cared for Masumi.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's just going through mating season." She explained to him. Naruto gave her a very dumbfounded look.

"Is that why she is switching between emotions so quickly?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded her head as Shizune never spoke as she was still embarrassed about the whole situation.

"So, because she's your mate, she's going through mating season." Tsunade explained more carefully to Naruto as she knew how Naruto was when he wakes up and receives shocking news.

"Okay, so I'll just have to stay away from her or approach with the intent of not fucking her." At Tsunade's angry look, Naruto quickly continued. "Masumi's going to feel guilty for the way she has been acting lately and we have already decided to wait until our honeymoon." Naruto spoke to his adoptive grandmother. Tsunade figured that as much. _Damn, she probably doesn't even want save face, but her actions isn't her fault. I don't think neither of them knew that she could go into heat, but that means Naruto should affected. _She thought.

"Are you affected?" She questioned Naruto. _She's right to be suspicious. I am acting fine. _He thought as he finally showed Tsunade his true emotions.

"I am horny as hell. I am the same way that Masumi's is, but I have already dealt with my first heat, but because Masumi is my mate, both me and Kurama are rolling over ourselves so we won't claim Masumi when she isn't ready." Naruto explained to Tsunade, who grinned at how gentlemanly Naruto and Kurama are towards their mate.

"Well, I wish I could help more, but this is basically instinct to you two." Tsunade tells Naruto and he groaned and then he perked up.

"What if we could get married now?" Tsunade had put Masumi back to sleep like a baby, but she still hoped that Naruto's outburst didn't wake Masumi up.

"Are you crazy, you fool? I hope you didn't wake her!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto and he had to avoid his head almost being split in half by Tsunade's punch and kick.

**"Listen to me, you old bat!" **Naruto's voice and Kurama's voice had mixed together, telling Tsunade that Naruto was both stressed out and pissed off. And, plus, Naruto doesn't really do a lot of name-calling unless he is frustrated already.

"Sorry." Tsunade knew that she was in the wrong and she apologized wholeheartedly. Naruto closed his eyes and for a while, red and blue switched before blue had finally settled. Naruto sighed as he pinched the skin of his nose.

"No, I'm sorry, you're right. My idea to get married now is totally too crazy at the moment." Naruto spoke softly.

"But, you're still going to buy her an engagement ring." She guessed.

"Hell yeah, I am." Naruto answered with nothing but the honest truth. Tsunade sighed at this and Shizune congratulated Naruto for everything that's going to happen later on.

"Good. Now, I have things to do with Shizune." Shizune perked up when she heard Tsunade say her name and she was confused until Tsunade started to push her out of the apartment. "Alright, Shizune, you can speak to them later. Let them relax." Tsunade tells Shizune after she successfully pushes her student out of the apartment. "See you later, Naruto. Tell Masumi that we said hi when she wakes up." She tells Naruto, who laughed after the door was closed shut._ Man, those two do not know how ridiculous they are and Tsunade is the worst offender. Shizune is still confused. _He thought, laughing his ass off at how subtle Tsunade was being before she had left the apartment. **Go cuddle with Masumi! **Kurama was begging Naruto to place their scent all over Masumi so people could see and know that Masumi belonged to them. _Alright, alright, I'll cuddle with her when she's in no danger of getting fucked into next week. _Naruto promised Kurama and he huffed at how long they had to wait to even cuddle with Masumi, but he understood Naruto's worry and he relaxed himself.


End file.
